xenofightersfandomcom-20200215-history
ATHENA
ATHENA is the main protagonist in Xeno Fighters R. They are a joint military force convened for the purpose of fighting the Keto and other extraterrestrial threats. Origins Just as the League of Nations and United Nations were responses to the extraordinary crises of the respective World Wars, so ATHENA was convened as a response to the sudden invasion of the Keto. High generals of various nations decided that it would be easier to create a completely new armed force, independent of any other country's bulk of tradition, than to create a conglomerate of several armies. With the guidance of the generals of England, Europe, the United States, Russia, Brazil, and China, ATHENA quickly became a premier force capable of at least equaling Keto's own power. Part of ATHENA's success was Europe's decision to entrust its two recently developed low-orbit-capable fighter-bombers, Amada Vipros and Xelcor, entirely to this new force. Capable not merely of city and bomber defense, but also quick, ruinous strikes against major Keto bastions that heavier vessels would be too slow to perform properly, these fighters supplied the edge ATHENA needed to break Keto's tightening grip on Earth. In peacetime, ATHENA did its best to keep from being manipulated by this or that major power into serving their interests above all--and succeeded, to some a legacy that began with its exclusive maintenance of the Amada and Xelcor as only to fight for Earth as a whole. Even when it did intervene in minor conflicts, ATHENA took pains to establish that it was not siding with someone, but trying to protect those who were genuinely imperiled. Sadly, some countries and corporates, irritated variously by ATHENA's seeming aloofness and overly principled nature, painted ATHENA as weakened and disconnected from humanity by peace and its obsession with watching the skies. Although this did little to alter the public perception of ATHENA as modern-day knights-errant, it did lead to lessening trust by government in ATHENA's relevance. In 2035, ATHENA's relevance was more than proven when BRES, an alliance of the remaining Keto and human turncoats, began its attack and effort to reshape the past. Taking to heart the importance of Amada/Xelcor raids in destroying the first Keto war machine, ATHENA has begun using these, as well as the new Phyxius and Zaiva, to attack BRES. In addition, an elite force of one of each of these fighters, called the Anemoi, has been charged with seeking out and destroying the keystones of BRES's mysterious campaign against history itself. Important Characters Anemoi "Anemoi" (the four wind gods under Aiolos in Greek myth) is the code name for the four pilots who have been entrusted with surgical attacks on BRES's most important fronts. Sergeant Fernando Contrero Tezino Code name: Boreas, the North Wind Fighter: Amada Vipros Origin: United States (Central American parentage) Age: 37 While helping to protect England from the Keto, Fernando had the unenviable experience of serving with the elitist Lieutenant Arthur Fiennes. Fernando simply could not shake the feeling that Fiennes was motivated more by a desire for glory to stand beside or even above the main Fiennes branch that held the Baron Say and Sele title, and a delight for conflict, than any wish to protect Earth or even just England. Fernando's own squadron was renowned above any ATHENA higher-up in England for its bravery and adaptability, a testament to Fernando's own eye for pilots possessing all of resolve, skill, and a potential for immediate camraderie. When BRES appeared, Fernando was one of the chief advisors for who the other Anemoi alongside him would be. Because of his experiences serving with Fiennes, Fernando strongly suspects that BRES wouldn't have had to force his hand in joining them. The promise of ultimate power and glory, along with the potential for a lifetime of waging war, would have been enough. Senior Aircraftman Andreas Halkias Code name: Notos, the South Wind Fighter: Phyxius Origin: Greece Age: 30 Although he has the least direct combat experience of the Anemoi, Andreas is a tactical master, and was an integral part of retaking Macedonia in the first war. Certain that Keto would make a return appearance, he began training personally with the newly-developed Phyxius, worried that they would have developed ways to properly contend with the Amada and Xelcor. Even more than Fernando, Andreas does not believe that a commander should remain in safety while the troops fight just because he's the one with the plans; they're called "leaders" for a reason. His comparative youth may be a factor, however. Sergeant Gabrial Byrne Code name: Euros, the East Wind Fighter: Zaiva Origin: Ireland Age: 48 Originally an Amada Vipros pilot, Gabrial is the last survivor of his squadron, which was destroyed in one of the last battles of the first war. Shattered by his comrades' deaths, Gabrial is caught between suicidal wishes on the one hand, and a determination to be of use to humanity on the other (which isn't possible if he's dead). When he was chosen to be one of the Anemoi, he decided to pilot the volatile Zaiva as the best way to let the fortunes of war decide whether he should live or die. Although he has far more combat experience than Fernando, Gabrial is willing to defer to him, not least because he's aware that his torn thoughts may impede his judgement. Technically, though, the Anemoi are absolute peers amongst themselves, regardless of official rank or experience. Senior Aircraftwoman Ikezawa Sagiko (生沢 鷺子) Code name: Zephyros, the West Wind Fighter: Xelcor Origin: Japan Age: 26 Sagiko's elder sister, Tsuruko, was one of the casualties of the first Keto War. A Xelcor pilot, Tsuruko gave her life in the successful repulsion of Keto forces from Korea. Sagiko has sworn to continue where her sister left off to protect Earth from the Keto warmongers. During the first war, while she was a leading aircraftwoman, Sagiko became acquainted with Corporal Wilder, although Wilder was wary of Sagiko's background. The elder Ikezawa are owners of an important Japanese corporation, albeit one that was practically the rule-proving exception to typical business corruption in the 2030s. Although they were never actually friends, exposure to her elders' business philosophy means that Sagiko has some sympathy for Wilder's growing disenchantment with Earth society. Category:Plot elements Category:Human organizations